Conceal
by Fandom Girl xoxo
Summary: Helsa fanfiction. Takes place one year after Frozen. Hans wants Elsa's forgiveness, but she won't give it to him. Watch as Hans tries to convey his love for Elsa and how she reacts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This Helsa fanfiction takes place two years after Frozen. It is all from Elsa's POV.**

**Chapter One**

It was just another normal day. Elsa was sitting in her study, reading a book. A pile of unopened mail sat on her desk. She was so into her book that the knock on her door startled her.

"Queen Elsa, there's another letter for you. I hope you've finished reading all the other ones."

Elsa slowly got up from her chair and answered the door, the butler, Kai, was standing there with a wax sealed envelope in his hand.

Holding it out to her he said, "This letter has come from the Southern Isles. It's from Prince Hans. I hope you read it at once."

"Prince Hans? What does he want?" Elsa asked. She took the letter from Kai's hand. Less than a year ago, Prince Hans had tried to take over her kingdom, hungry for power. What could he want this time? "Thank you Kai. I'll read it at once."

She closed the door and flipped over the letter. The red wax seal blazed bright against the creamy envelope. Tearing into the envelope, Elsa pulled out the letter. It read:

_Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_I realize that you might not want anything to do with me right now after what happened last year.  
But I have come to realize something; I want, no, I need your forgiveness, Queen Elsa. So I can put it behind me. I have talked to my brothers about my power problem, and they think that it's because I am looking for human compassion. So by forgiving me, you will help me be a better person.  
You can reply either in letter or in person, but please do not ignore this. I need you to forgive me._

_Prince Hans of the Southern Isles_

"HA!" Elsa laughed to herself. If there was one thing Hans was never going to get was her forgiveness. She tossed the letter into the fireplace and watched the wax drip and the paper curl and burn. She thought about what the letter said about not ignoring him, and decided to at least write back.

_Dear Prince Hans of the Southern Isles,_

Elsa wrote,

_You might this that this letter is good news, but it's not. I will not forgive you Hans. Not for what you did. You can keep trying all you want, but you will never get my forgiveness._

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle_

Satisfied with the response, Elsa left the letter to be sent out.

She just hoped Hans wouldn't come.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to rate, review, and leave suggestions for what should happen next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hans comes to visit Arendelle, but Elsa is more than shocked to see him.**

**Chapter Two**

Two weeks had gone by and Elsa had not heard back from Hans. She was starting to think that maybe she could forget about him, the letter, and everything else.

Unfortunately, the unthinkable always happens.

Hans' ship arrived early in the morning. So early, that everyone was still asleep. So Kai took him to his own bedroom and told him he would greet Elsa in the morning. Even though he was tired, Hans kept rehearsing what he would say to Elsa when he saw her in the morning.

_**Morning**_

When Elsa went to the dining hall for breakfast, she was shocked and infuriated to find Hans, facing away from her, sitting at the table eating breakfast. She hid in the door way and thought about what she would do. She could either yell at him or throw something at him. Why not both? She sneak up to the table when Hans wasn't looking, stole a crumbly muffin, and stuffed it down the back of his shirt.

"Hey! What the-!" Hans jerked up and saw the queen. He knelt before her. "Pardon me Queen Elsa."

Elsa held the bowl of fruit in her hands. She started throwing the fruit at Hans, staining his clothes with the juices. "HOW DARE YOU! You show up in my castle uninvited and ask me to 'pardon you'?" she yelled. Tossing the bowl at him, she continued to launch insults at him. "You fowl loathsome creature! Sloppy pig! Leave at once! Leave my presence now!"

Her shouting caught the attention of Kai, and guards stationed around the area. They burst into dining room to find a fuming red queen facing a juice stained prince. Kai hurried to stand between to two. Elsa turned on him instead.

"How could you do this? I told him not to come, yet here he is! Have you any wits about you; you would've thrown him out!" She raised her voice, "Make him leave Kai, or so help me!"

Kai kept his cam suit about him. "Your majesty, in your letter to him, you told him to keep trying. He's just fulfilling his wish to have you forgive him."

"I told him that no matter how much he tried, it would never work! I will never forgive this oaf! You know what he tried to do Kai! How could you let him in?"

Kai turned to face Hans. "Your highness, maybe you should leave now, before she kills you."

"I just want her forgiveness. That's all," he addressed Elsa, "Please your majesty. Give me a chance. I've changed. You just don't want to see it." Hans left without another word.

When the doors clicked shut behind him, Kai turned to the queen. "He's right your majesty. Give him a chance."

Kai left the dining room. The guards following suit, leaving Elsa alone.

**A/N: I don't know how well this turned out, maybe you were expecting something different, but I hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave suggestions in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to those who followed made it their favorite and even just took the time to read my story.**

**Chapter Three**

Days passed and Elsa had neither seen nor heard anything from Hans. He showed up at meals, and then disappeared. He was like a phantom, there one second, and gone the next. He didn't speak to Elsa. Not that it made a difference. Elsa ignored him all the same. As for Anna, she couldn't even stay in the same room as him.

It wasn't for a few days later that Elsa had a change of heart. She was walking down the hall by his room when she heard a soft sobbing noise. Pressing her ear against the door, she waited and listened.

"Kai, what should I do?" Hans's soft voice came through the door. "I've tried to show her, but she won't hear of it. Help me."

"Prince Hans, I don't know what to do. I trust that you've changed. Everywhere I go; people are only saying nice things about you. I think the only thing to do would be to give her more time," Kai responded.

Elsa felt confused. She didn't understand. What was she feeling? It felt different. What she felt was compassion. Not the kind she had felt for Anna for those 13 years, but a different kind. Maybe it was time to give Hans another chance.

The next morning, Elsa hung around after breakfast for Hans to show. When he came, he was shocked to see her sitting there. Turning to leave, he was surprised to hear her call out to him.

"Hans wait. I wanted to say something. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for pushing you away and not listening," Elsa conceded, "This will sound crazy, but I want your forgiveness now. Can we start this over?"

"Thank you your majesty. You didn't by any chance hear me last night did you?" Hans asked.

Why not just come clean with him? "Yes I did," the queen said remorsefully.

"That's alright. So now what happens?"

"I don't know. We could start over. Put the past behind us."

"Yes, my queen." Hans took Elsa's gloved hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful, milady."

"Thank you," Elsa blushed.

"May I have this dance?" Hans bowed before her. Elsa nodded.

They started waltzing around the room without music, their feet following one another. Hans spun her into his arms and lightly kissed her blushing cheek.

"So beautiful," Hans whispered, his lips tickling her ear.

"I forgive you," she whispered back. She slipped out of his arms and left.

A smile crossed Hans' face. She was changing too.

**A/N: Don't forget to, follow, review and suggest ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Views essentially tripled when I posted the third chapter, so I would like to thank everyone who contributed to that number. You guys make me feel happy.**

**This chapter will start a little differently than expected. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

Elsa paced back and forth in her room.

"Stupid!" she thought, "Absolutely stupid! How could I allow myself to be pulled into this? This wasn't supposed to happen! Don't feel! You can't love him! Push him away!" She slumped into her chair and buried her face in her hands. She had to force herself not to fall in love with her enemy. Maybe there was still time. If she sent him away now, she would forget all about this little fiasco. If she ignored him again, he would forget about it too.

Sadly, Hans had other thoughts.

"Kai it's working!" Hans explained to the butler, "…and the best part was, when I kissed her, she didn't punch me! I think she likes me now."

"Prince Hans, please slow down. You don't know that for sure. After all, you did try to kill her," Kai said, "She might still be warming up to you. It's only been a few days since you showed up. Take it easy."

"Okay."

_**Later**_

During dinner, Hans sat next to Elsa. He kept trying to start up a conversation, but she kept ignoring him. When she got up to leave, he grabbed her hand.

"What?" Elsa snapped at him.

"I was hoping for more forgiveness than just a statement caught up in the moment." Hans tried tactfully.

"Tell me the truth. Why do you want my forgiveness anyway?"

"I can't say that here my queen. Could we go outside?"

"Fine, but then I want the whole truth."

Stepping just out onto the balcony, out of everyone else's earshot, Elsa turned and stared at him, her blue eyes boring into him. Hans closed the door behind him.

"Start talking," Elsa snapped.

"Um, well, you see, I, uh," Hans fumbled for words. Elsa was beginning to doubt him again.

"I love you!" Hans blurted out.

Elsa felt her breath leaving her. This was exactly what she was trying to avoid. _Don't feel. Don't feel._ She turned away. "Is that why?" She asked.

"What?"

She turned to him. "Is that why you want my forgiveness?"

"Yes. I knew you wouldn't accept me until you forgave me, and you can't love me without accepting me. I've been thinking about you a lot, and regretting not telling you when you were locked up. Things could have been different."

"You would only have done it for the throne. That's not love."

"It would have been one step closer to love though. I knew Anna would still love me if I hadn't told her. I told her because I thought that would be the last she would find out before she died. You freezing her heart put a big wrench in my plan. I didn't want to kill you after I left Anna. But I had to protect my alibi in case someone found out."

Elsa felt a whirl of emotions. "He really has changed," she thought, "Maybe I can love him. But that's ridiculous. No one else would believe his story. But love will thaw. Maybe if I showed everyone I love him, they will accept him again. No it's preposterous. No one can accept him again." Her face showed signs of her inner turmoil. Hans reached out to her.

"Queen Elsa, are you okay?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she replied, placing her hand on his. "It's just a lot to take in right now. I do believe you now. I truly forgive you, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Hans kissed her hand. "Thank you my beautiful queen."

Elsa felt her face grow warm again. "Getting others to see truth in that will be the harder part." Elsa admitted.

"Who says they have to know?" Hans asked jokingly, spinning her into his arms. "They just have to know I've been forgiven by the most beautiful woman alive." He spun her out, and she twirled herself in this time.

"I guess that works too." Facing away from him, she held his arms around her waist and looked up at the stars. "We just can't show them this." She went up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Fire burned inside Hans. Nothing could spoil this moment for him. He placed one hand on the small of her back, the other on the back of her neck and held her close. He deepened the kiss, wanting to spend the rest of his life with her.

She thought the same way.

**A/N: Now that school has started up again, I won't be posting as much as I want to. New chapters will usually be released on weekends or on Fridays (a nice way to start the weekend).**

**Bonus game: When your birthday comes around, let me know and you will get a sneak peek at the next chapter!**

**Followers, viewers, and questions mean a lot to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The first part of this chapter will be from Anna's POV starting from dinner.**

**Chapter Five**

Anna was sitting on the other side of Elsa during dinner. She noticed that Hans was getting in her sister's face. Of course, Anna was still not talking to Hans, so she didn't have the nerve to tell him off. She didn't blame Elsa for leaving right after she was done eating. She watched Hans grabbing Elsa's glove, the two of them talking, and then Elsa leading him out onto the balcony. Anna could faintly see their silhouettes and was surprised to not see, or hear, them yelling at each other. She was confused when Hans started twirling Elsa and even more shocked when Elsa didn't run away. A look of horror crossed Anna's face when they embraced for a very long time.

She excused herself and snuck up to the balcony doors. She gasped inwardly when she saw them kissing. She opened the door just a crack to confirm her suspicions. Her sister and her enemy were kissing. The sight of it made Anna want to hurl.

"Oh Hans," Elsa breathed between kisses, "I love you too."

Enough was enough. Anna burst open the door, tearing the two lovers apart.

"What's going on Elsa?" Anna demanded.

"Anna wait. I can explain." Elsa tried to defend herself.

"Explain what exactly? How earlier today, you wouldn't be caught dead talking to him, and now I find an innocent conversation has turned to this? I don't believe you."

"Anna, calm down. It's not what it looks like." Elsa tried.

"I must have really bad vision to see my sister and her kingdoms enemy smooching!" Without waiting for an answer, Anna slammed the balcony doors shut, and stormed off.

Minutes passed before Hans said, "Well now that our little secret's out…" He leaned in close again to plant his lips on hers, but Elsa pushed him away.

"No. I have to come clean with Anna. This doesn't feel right anymore." She got out.

"You mean it felt right before?" Hans couldn't believe his own ears. Elsa had said that being with him felt right.

"Yes Hans. Now, I have to talk to my sister before she does something crazy like run away."

"Sounds like a certain queen I know." Hans said slyly.

Elsa couldn't wait around any longer. She had to see Anna. "I have to make her believe your story, for the sake of everyone."

"I'm coming with you." Hans said, taking Elsa's hand.

"Alright, but you can't be there when I talk to her. You might set her off."

"I already have, to be honest." He said, kissing her hand.

While they walked down the hall to Anna's room, Hans had his arm around Elsa's waist. Silence hung in the air around them.

Right before they got to Anna's room, Hans asked, "What are you going to say?"

"I don't know." Elsa spoke softly. "I have to make her see reason."

Hans embraced her tightly. She leaned her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"What if she doesn't see reason Elsa? Then what happens?" Hans asked.

"Then you can come in and talk to her."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Considering our past?"

"You had the nerve to face me and I could have frozen you on the spot."

"That's right. It's easier to control your powers now. Right?"

"You are so lucky."

"I am." Hans said, before kissing her forehead tenderly. "Good luck."

Plucking up her courage, Elsa knocked on Anna's door. No reply came from inside.

"Anna? It's me. Open up. I have to talk to you." Elsa tapped the door again.

"Go away." The princess' voice was barely heard.

"No Anna. You need to hear this."

"I know you were lonely and all, but how can you stoop this low? Are you that desperate?"

"It's not called 'stooping low'. It's called accepting people and forgiving them." Elsa couldn't take this anymore. She wrenched open the door and stepped inside. "He has a story to tell too. Just listen."

"I'm not listening to anything that killer has to say."

"Yes, you are." Elsa flicked her wrist, and Anna found that her feet were frozen to the floor.

"Elsa! Let me go!"

"Not until you hear his story."

"Fine, but only to get this off"

Elsa thought this was good enough. She waved Hans in and he knelt to Anna.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle, I have a simple request that you listen to what I have to say without interruptions."

"Fine." Anna snapped.

Hans stood up. "Princess Anna, I had a talk with my brothers about my problem, and I've been in therapy since. I really did love you. I didn't want to tell you about taking over the kingdom, but it was like this sudden urge to tell you came over, because I knew the kiss wouldn't have unfrozen your heart. I loved your sister. If your heart hadn't been frozen, things could be different. You might love me."

"But it would have only been for the throne. That's not love." Anna objected.

"That's what your sister said. But it would've been one step closer to love. I was looking for compassion. If I painted myself as a hero, one of you would accept me. Once you did… I could just…"

Elsa stepped up behind Hans. "…be loved." She finished for him, sliding her hand onto his shoulder. Hans smiled at the small act of comfort.

Hans knelt again. "Princess Anna of Arendelle, I ask for your forgiveness. Not just for myself, but for your sister as well."

Anna thought about this. "Very well. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, I forgive you. But that doesn't mean I'm okay with you and my sister together."

"Thank you."

Elsa waved her hand and Anna was able to move her feet again. Hans left silently.

Silence filled the room.

"Thank you," was all Elsa had to say. She turned to leave.

"I mean it Elsa." Anna's voice sounded powerful behind the queen.

"About what?" Elsa looked at her sister.

"You and him. You know how much I hate him."

"Forgiveness is the first step to acceptance." Elsa quoted Hans from earlier on the balcony.

Elsa left, taking the icy chill with her.

**A/N: I wish all chapters could be this long or longer, but I have to stop here. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is longer than the others. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

Shortly after Hans talked to Anna, the entire palace staff had forgiven Hans and accepted him once again. Anna had forgiven him, but she still refused to talk to him.

As for Hans and Elsa, they were spending every minute with each other. They had picnic lunches, horseback rides, and they danced all the time.

One afternoon as they were lying outside on the grass, Elsa's head on Hans' chest, Hans addressed an issue.

"Elsa, my love, if we are to keep seeing each other like this, you must meet my brothers so they can see the wonderful woman who helped me change." He said, sitting up.

"Hans that would be wonderful. I would love to meet your siblings. But I can't just leave Arendelle right now. Who would watch over my kingdom? Anna can't exactly run a country, even for a little-"

Hans stopped her with a tender kiss. "Who said we would leave? I don't have any intention of leaving here anytime soon." He kissed her again. "I'll send out a letter and have my brothers come. I know they won't all come, so we just won't disturb them."

Elsa giggled. "Alright."

Hans held her close again and they shared another loving moment.

"I meant what I said. I love you." Hans whispered.

"As I do you." Elsa breathed, firmly pressing her lips to his again.

When they finally broke apart for breath, they resumed their original position on the grass. Elsa listened to the heart that beat for only her.

As she closed her eyes, Hans began to whisper comforting words. "I love you, my dear. My love, I would die for you. If you asked, I would bring you the moon. I cannot describe how much I love you. You're perfect Elsa. Nothing will ever keep up apart. I will always come back to you. But I can't see myself leaving in the near future…"

"Neither can I…" Elsa said before nodding off to sleep.

It seemed as though hours had passed before Elsa woke up. Hans was still there, stroking her hair. Elsa lifted up her head to smile at him.

"Good evening my love. What time is it?" Elsa asked.

"About five." Hans answered. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Although I had the strangest dream that Arendelle was under attack, and you had to leave and fight."

"How could that happen if I am never to leave you?"

"It was just a dream. Plus, I would never let you leave if there is a possibility you might not return."

"I wouldn't hear of it. I will always be by your side." He kissed her hand. "Let's go have something to eat. I'm famished."

Elsa felt her stomach rumble. "Me too."

Hans helped her up and Elsa was catapulted straight into his chest.

"Let's go see what's for dinner." Hans wrapped his arm around her waist and held her protectively. Elsa did the same thing.

When they arrived in the dining hall, they found Anna already sitting there, twirling her spoon on the table.

As Hans helped Elsa into her chair, they heard Anna mumble, "I just can't stand the sight of you two in… in love! It's sickening."

"Well where's Kristoff?" Hans asked.

"He's away on a trip." Anna dropped her head down on the table. "I miss him."

"He'll be back soon." Elsa waved away her sister's worries. "He said he'd be back by September."

"But that's still a week away! You two aren't helping with your kissing and dancing."

Elsa didn't know how to respond to this. She knew Anna was still hurt about her and Hans and didn't want to throw back an insult. Hans spoke what was on Elsa's mind.

"You can't stop us from loving each other Anna. You have to accept it now. It's already been a week." Hans said.

Anna's eyes welled up with tears. "I have partially accepted you Hans. This will sound childish, but you make me need Kristoff even more! I feel almost left out. I'm not going to do anything stupid, but it felt good to say that." Anna pushed her chair away from the table and left.

"Good job Hans." Elsa sounded hurt too.

"Well now we know what's wrong." Hans defended himself. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we should tone down a bit. At least until Kristoff comes back." Elsa tried to come up with a solution.

"Maybe there's another way. We could send someone out to get Kristoff and bring him back sooner. Someone who could help him see just how much Anna misses him."

"Shouldn't be too hard to find him if he's back in a week. He was supposed to be going out to the North Mountain. Last time I checked, it only took a day to get out there."

"That sounds about right." Hans said with a sly smile on his face. "Wasn't that the time when you ran off in a hurry and broke my heart?"

"It will never happen again."

"It better not." Hans reached out to pull her in. Elsa conceded defeat this time and felt that familiar rush of joy spread through her body when their lips touched. She slid her hands into his hair, not letting him go. Hans lightly bit Elsa's bottom lip, and she found herself holding him even closer.

"What were we doing again?" Elsa asked when they came apart.

"Well, we were going to do something for Anna, but that can wait for now." Hans found himself lost in her touch. The way the two of them fit together so perfectly seemed natural now.

Elsa slowly drew herself away. Hans felt a breeze of cold air blow over his face.

"I will arrange for someone to alert Kristoff, I'll be back before long my love." She got up carefully. Trailing her finger across his shoulders, she left, and the dining hall seemed to be too big for Hans' liking.

"Anna?" Elsa knocked on her sister's door. "I want to talk to you."

The door opened a crack as Anna peeked through. "Where's lover boy?" She asked sarcastically. Looking around to assure he wasn't there this time, she opened the door all the way.

"How would you feel if we sent someone out to bring Kristoff home?" Elsa started. "I mean, if you miss him so much -" the rest of her sentence was cut off as Anna pulled Elsa in for a bear hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Anna squealed in delight. "I didn't want to ask and make myself seem desperate."

"Well you two obviously love each other enough that it's not desperate. When you love someone that much, you would be considered a fool to not miss him."

Anna plastered a cheeky grin on her face. "Is that how you would feel if Hans had to leave?" She asked teasingly.

"Of course I would miss him. I would miss you too if you left." Elsa embraced Anna again. "Why don't you go have something to eat and I'll get someone to fetch Kristoff."

Anna squealed again and ran down the hallway. Grinning after her sister, Elsa went to find Kai.

"He will be back tomorrow." Kai promised Elsa.

"Thank you Kai. It means a lot to Anna." Elsa felt good. Anna deserved to see her lover again. She left to back to Hans in the dining hall.

Arriving there, she saw Anna almost done eating, chatting excitedly to Hans about Kristoff coming home again. Hans was facing away from her again, so she slowly moved up behind him.

Placing her hands over his eyes, she asked in a sing-song voice, "Guess who?"

Smiling at her touch, Hans decided to play along. "Is it Linda? Amelia? Elizabeth?"

"No. Keep trying."

"Is it the most beautiful queen in the entire world who stole my heart?"

Elsa slid her hands off his eyes and leaned around the chair. "There you go." She tilted his head towards her and laid her lips on his. Hans moved his hand to the back of her neck and brought her closer to himself. Elsa slid her hands over his shoulders and dangled them behind his back, bringing them even closer. Anna began to giggle. The sight of them together was amusing. They ignored her and went on pretending as though they were the only two people in the room. They savoured the taste and touch of each other. Their passion grew with each second.

Anna couldn't hold back any longer. She dissolved into a fit of laughter, separating Hans and Elsa for the moment.

"Okay… okay." Anna said between chuckles. "Ah…" She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Let me just say this. To think that a year ago, Hans tried to kill you, Elsa, and now you're inseparable lovers… It makes no sense." She sighed. "Love is weird."

"You got that right." Elsa confirmed, eyeing her prince. She turned her attention back to Anna. "By the way, Kristoff will be home tomorrow."

Anna shot straight up out of her chair. "Really? That soon? Oh I can't wait!"

"He wasn't really that far away to begin with."

"I know, I know. But each minute seems like a mile." The princess sat back down and stared off into the distance with a dreamy look on her face.

"Would you like to sit down my dear?" Hans said, gesturing to his own lap. Elsa knew it was childish and unqueenly to sit on someone's lap during dinner, but this time felt acceptable. Trying not to hurt him, she sat down as lady-like as possible and leaned back. Hans rested his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

When the food came, Anna ate as quickly as possible, excused herself and left. Hans and Elsa ate a bit more slowly, feeding each other bites of food. When they were done, they danced around the room a bit. Every time Hans spun Elsa out, her dress flared out around her. Every time he spun her in, he kissed her cheek and her face grew warm.

When they headed off to sleep, they lingered outside Elsa's doorway for a bit, wrapped in a warm embrace. When they kissed, Elsa felt certain that nothing could shatter this perfect reality for her. When Hans pulled away to excuse himself, Elsa felt, for the first time, hungry for more.

"Good night, my love. I hope you sleep well." Hans whispered in a soft voice.

"I hope you sleep well too. I love you." Elsa went up on her tiptoes for one last kiss before bed. When they parte, Hans left for his chambers and Elsa entered her own. She wondered what life would be like if he stayed forever. She drifted off into a sound sleep, thinking of nothing but Hans.

Thunder and lightning crashed overhead. Kristoff and Sven dashed through the forest as quickly as they could without getting too wet. They had to get back before it was too late. When the guards saw him approaching the castle, they let him in and asked what was wrong.

"I need to get to Queen Elsa. It's urgent. Someone's planning to attack Arendelle." Kristoff said before running to get inside the castle.

**A/N: Cliff hanger. What will happen next?**

**I know this chapter was a bit cheesy, maybe too cheesy for your liking, it won't be like that in chapter 7, but let me know either way.**

**Don' forget to review, follow, and favourite.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Remember that dream Elsa had?**

**Chapter Seven**

Anna slept soundly in her bed despite the storm outside. Someone knocked at her door. She stirred but didn't wake up. The stranger gently shook her.

"Anna. You need to get up." The male's voice reached her ears. She rolled over.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled.

The man shook her more. "No Anna. You need to get up now. It's an emergency."

Anna's eyes fluttered open. She could faintly make out a soft candle glow. As her eyes adjusted, she could see Kristoff standing over her. Realizing who it was, she bolted up in bed.

"Kristoff!" She squealed. "You're back!" She threw her arms around him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I know. It's great to see you too. Come on, we have to go somewhere safe. I already woke up your sister. She said she'd wake up Hans. I'm not quite sure why he's here though." He circled his free arm around her and helped her up.

"What's going on? Why do we have to go somewhere safe? What time is it?" She pelted him with questions.

"All I know is that it's really early in the morning and someone's planning to attack Arendelle." He tried to answer her questions and he steered her out into a hall. Hans and Elsa were waiting for them at the end of it, holding another small candle.

"I alerted Kai, and he said to go to the bunker until the situation has assessed." Elsa called out to them.

"We have a bunker?" Anna asked. "Since when?"

"Since always. Now come on." Elsa led their party of four down to the main hall. Thunder sounded outside. She turned left down a smaller hallway used by servants. About halfway down, Elsa halted and began feeling the hall on her right. She felt a small lever.

"Aha!" She gripped the lever and forced it down. There was a small rattling behind the wall as the wooden panel moved up.

"Come on," she ushered everyone inside, "it closes after a short time." She slid herself in and waited for a few more seconds for the door to close. When it clicked shut, she moved to the front and herded them along down a set of stairs.

"Wow. How many of those do we have?" Anna asked her sister.

"A fair few. There's an entire system of passageways under the castle, all leading to smaller bunkers with access to small boats to make a quick getaway if we have to. Because no one knows the whole story, we're heading down here for now to be safe. In just a little bit, we'll reach the main bunker, large enough to fill all royalty and staff." Elsa quickened her pace. She counted the number of extra passages they went by. "One… Two… Three… Turn left here… Then turn right… One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Turn right… One… Turn right again."

She stopped in what appeared to be a dead end. She felt the wall again and found another little lever. After opening this little door, everyone hurried through it. Elsa manually heaved the door back in place.

"Just wait here." Elsa stuck to the right wall and lit small torches along all the walls. It took a long time considering the size of the room. The torch light grew brighter and they were able to make out a large empty room. Elsa blew out her candle seeing as it was no longer needed and Kristoff did the same.

"Now what?" Hans asked.

"Now we wait for the staff to arrive. Kai will be coming in last, so when he shows up, we're ready to go." She took Kristoff's candle and placed both on the floor. After moving more into the middle of the room, she invited the others to join her. They all sat in a small circle with Hans and Anna next to Elsa. Hans rested his hand on Elsa's knee to give her comfort.

"Why are we here? What's going on?" Anna's question still lingered.

"Good point. I'm not quite sure of that myself. Kristoff, would you like to explain?"

"I guess so." The iceman said. "I'll start from when I left here. I had some to visit my family and ask Pabbie a few questions about… well, let's leave it at that." His face grew bright as he glanced at Anna. A smile grew on her face. "I stayed with them for a few days after heading up to the north mountain to secure the location. I checked in and out of the ice castle. No one was there. Then I started heading back to Arendelle. I was caught off guard with a huge rain storm that started later in the night. I heard a voice calling my name. I didn't realize it was a palace guard, so I stayed hidden in the trees as I watched him. Then I heard something else moving in the bushes. I stayed hidden from them too. They were spies. They weren't far from me, and I could hear them talking about the getting rid of the guard. I watched them kill him. Then I heard them speaking again. They said, 'We can't have anyone following us. It'll be easier to attack the kingdom and the queen if no one knew we were here. We have to dispose of the body.' I didn't stay around to watch them go, but we know that they want to get you for some reason. I don't know why they want to attack you, but I thought you should know anyway; even if it's not that big of a deal."

The group sat in silence as Kristoff finished his story.

"And this is all true?" Hans asked after a few minutes.

"Yes. It's all true I'm afraid." Kristoff replied. Anna shuffled herself so she was sitting in his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he planted a kiss on her head. Anna relaxed in his arms.

Elsa stayed silent the whole time, looking at the floor.

"You don't know who it was?" She asked finally.

"I don't. Their accent sounded foreign. They might be from the north. Or from somewhere completely different."

Staff started to trickle in, filling up the room. Hans and Kristoff helped Elsa and Anna to their feet and out of the way to create more room. Keeping their arms around them, they stood over by a wall. When as last Kai walked in and shut the door, Elsa heaved a sigh of relief.

"Everyone is safe and accounted for, your majesty." Kai informed the queen.

"Thank you." Elsa led herself towards the middle of the crowd. "Many of you might be wondering why we all gathered here. There may be rumours about an attack. I cannot confirm if they are true or false." The room fell silent, trying to grab hold of any good news. "It is fortunate, however, that Kristoff was in the right place at the right time to know of such rumours. He was out on a trip not long ago, when he heard some foreign men talking about attacking Arendelle. Until we know more, I'm afraid there's nothing much we can do, but place more guards out on rotation and decrease the number of ships coming and leaving Arendelle to keep such people away. As for the woods, we will send less people out for local trade, and we will need volunteers to spy around parts of the forest to pick up anything. If you see or hear anything at all, good news or not, report to me at once."

Whispers began to swell in the room.

"You can all leave now, but if we hear more stories like the one Kristoff told me tonight, we are to be in immediate lock down here while we carry out a battle plan. That is all."

The staff began to shuffle around, trying to find the nearest door to leave. Several people came up to the queen to reassure her that it was nothing to worry about. Kai was the last to leave, besides the foursome.

Hans came up to Elsa and folded her into a warm embrace. "It'll be alright." He told her. "No one's going to hurt you. I promise."

Elsa returned his hug. As Hans pressed a quick kiss on her nose, Kristoff interrupted them.

"So may I ask what's going on with Hans?"

The two lovers broke apart, red-faced.

"Um, that's kind of a long story." Elsa didn't know where to start.

"I guess to sum it up, I offered an explanation of my previous actions, and she forgave me, but in the process, she stole my heart and won't give it back. The same way I stole hers." Hans tried to make it seem like nothing.

"Long story short, they're madly in love, and it's quite sickening to watch them while you're trying to eat." Anna said, sounding quite bored.

"The same way we are?" Kristoff asked, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Yes, but it's worse."

"I'm okay with that. I have you." Kristoff said as he pulled Anna into a hug.

"Come on. Let's go. Or did you all forget that there's a war threat looming?" Elsa pushed everyone towards the door.

**A/N: Sorry to stop in an awkward place, I hope it kept you interested enough. Please keep those reviews coming in. I need suggestions for what should happen next. Because of writer's block mixed with school and homework, the next chapter might not be up for **_**two weeks.**_** I'm sorry for the inconveniences.**

**Don't forget to follow and favourite! **


End file.
